A Unexpected Guest
by brycewade1013
Summary: Taking place after PP, Danny and Jazz are visited by a unexpected person when their parents are away during spring break: Danielle. She misses Danny and is tired of traveling. Can Danny keep her hidden from his parents? And will Danielle be welcomed into the Fenton Family. D/S in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Monday in Amity Park, and at Fenton Works, ghost superhero Danny Fenton/Phantom was waking up from a peaceful sleep. He's been enjoying the last couple of days ever since he and billions of ghosts have saved the world from the Disasteriod by turning the Earth intangible. For those couple of days, there's been basically zero ghost sightings or attacks in Amity Park, something very rare. Danny got up, smiled to himself, and got dressed as he prepared for another normal day. "Nothing says normality like two whole days of no ghosts." Danny said happily.

"DANNY!" A female voice shrieked at the top of her lungs. Danny's smile faded as he knew who it belonged to: his older sister, Jazz. Jazz stomped angrily into her younger brother's room. "Next time you wanna take my stuffed animals, at least ask!" Danny turned confused.

"Jazz, what are you talking about?" Danny asked as Jazz started to tear his room apart.

"I'm saying you've been in my room last night, using your ghost powers, and took one of my bears!" Jazz said.

"I wasn't even in your room last night. Coco Puffs." Danny playfully smirked. Jazz growled at her younger brother. "Seriously. I wasn't. Besides, what use would I have for one of your toys?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you'll use it to humiliate me in school!" Jazz said as she realized her bear wasn't in Danny's room.

"Jasmine Fenton, please stop harassing Danny." Danny and Jazz's mother, Maddie Fenton said as she saw the chaos while walking down the hallway. "I want you both to be on your best behaviors during this spring break while we're gone, or I'm never leaving you two alone in this house ever again."

"Maddie! Would you please help me pack my underwear?" Danny and Jazz's father, Jack Fenton yelled from the Ops Center, upstairs. Maddie chuckled nervously as she didn't really like handling her husband's underwear.

"Coming honey!" Maddie said as she rushed upstairs, leaving Jazz and a smirking Danny alone.

"Look, if I find that my room has been invaded again and my stuff is missing, I'll blame you!" Jazz said as she marched off in a huff.

* * *

A few minutes later, Danny and Jazz sat in the living room as Maddie and Jack prepared to leave for a whole week. Ever since Danny revealed his identity to the whole world, the Fentons have become like celebrities. Jack has written a book on ghost hunting that has become a best seller, and is about to make an appearance with Maddie at a book store in New York City. They'll be gone until Sunday. "Alright kids, the number for the hotel is on the fridge. You are to not throw any parties while we're gone. Leave the Ops Center alone. Make sure the lab is kept at a nice temperature. Eat right. And Danny..." Maddie said, eyeing Danny on her last rule. Jack and Maddie were proud of their half human half ghost son, and were okay with his hero duties. "...no causing mischief around the house with your powers."

"Understood mom. I'll only use them if there is a ghost attack." Danny said with a smile.

"Good. And to help you to keep an eye out for ghosts, your father has installed something new to Fenton Works." Maddie said with a smile.

"I installed special security cameras with ghost thermal and motion detecting technology. They should pick up something before your ghost breath does." Jack explained.

"Thanks dad. But I'll think we'll be good, considering the last few days have been ghost free." Danny said.

"Don't be so sure, son. You may think your safe but when you least expect...BAM! Some ecto freak has got you by the limbs and is gonna suck the life out of you!" Jackie exclaimed, causing Danny, Maddie, and Jazz to roll their eyes at him. "It could happen!"

"Let's just go, Jack." Maddie said, pushing her husband out the door, but not before giving one last smile to her children. "Love you both. See you Sunday."

Jazz and Danny waved goodbye as both parents hopped into the Fenton RV and drove off. "So, you gonna hang with Sam and Tucker this week?" Jazz asked her younger brother.

"Not as much. Sam's parents forced her to get a spring break job to teach her about the so called 'circle of life', and she dragged Tucker along." Danny explained.

"What kind of job?" Jazz asked

* * *

On the streets of Amity Park, as the Fenton RV was racing at the speed of light, a other kind of van going the opposite way was going slower than a turtle, with Sam and Tucker lying in the backseat. They were dressed in exterminator's uniforms and were trying not to pass out because of the fumes. "You should know that these fumes are not only killing animals, they're wasting our ozone layer." Sam said as the truck still continued to move slowly.

"Hey if I could, I would use those hippie tools, but they cost so much. I'm not made of money!" Sam and Tucker's boss said. "Anyway, you two didn't do that bad today. Until that possum crawled into the geek's leg."

"So... he didn't have rabies, did he?" Tucker asked timidly.

"No. No, no, no, no. He checked out fine. Say, uh, you going to be able to sit up soon 'cause we're almost at your friend's house." The boss said as they approached Fenton Works.

"I can't believe my parents made me get this stupid job in order to deal with animal abuse and cruelty. I know animals die, but can't we just let them die naturally? They shouldn't be considered pests! They're part of nature!" Sam fumed, but Tucker wasn't really listening. The van finally pulled up in front of Fenton Works.

"You two got a different kind of a job tomorrow." The boss said as Sam and Tucker stepped out of the van. He then handed them a box.

"What's this?" Tucker asked.

"That's a thousand caterpillars. Tomorrow morning, get up before dawn, I want you both to go around the neighborhood, sprinkle those on the rose bushes, flower beds, front lawns... And then I want you both to take my business card and drop it in the mailbox, you understand?" The boss asked as Sam rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh sure. I have nothing better to do than promote oppressive business that supports the killing of nature's creatures." Sam said sarcastically. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that, Sam and Tucker headed inside Fentonworks to hang out with Danny and Jazz.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 6:30 PM at Fenton Works, and Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were lounging around in the living room, watching TV when Danny stormed in, looking angry like Jazz was this morning. "Jazz, have you been stealing my NASA books?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, confused.

"I went in my room and my copy of Hidden Figures is gone! That's one of my favorite books! Is this for revenge? Just because you thought I stole your bear?" Danny asked, angrily.

"You were in your sister's room last night?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"No! She accused me!" Danny said.

"Danny, I swear I did not steal your Hidden Figures book. I was in here the whole time." Jazz said. "You think that I have ghost powers like you?"

"Well, no. But that doesn't excuse that my book is gone!" Danny said.

"Okay look, clearly something funny is going on, so why don't we sleep together tonight to find out who's been in each other's stuff?" Jazz suggested.

"Well, okay. Might as well." Danny said. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Jazz nodded at that.

"Once, twice, shoot." Both Jazz and Danny said. Jazz got paper, Danny got rock.

"My room it is." Jazz smirked.

* * *

Later that night, after Sam and Tucker went home, Danny and Jazz were in Jazz's room, getting ready for bed. "Okay, I've activated the alarm system. So if one of us leaves this house or someone enters, we should be able to hear it." Jazz said.

"Well good. And for your info, I would never use my powers for mischief every day. Only the occasional bully or some prank." Danny said as Jazz climbed into bed and settled herself next to him. "So once I'm proven innocent, maybe next time you'll think twice before accusing me."

"Just go to sleep." Jazz said as she and Danny began to lay down and rest.

* * *

The next morning, Jazz and Danny woke up. As Danny began to get up and deactivated the alarm system, Jazz went to the bathroom to brush her hair. "Where's my hair brush?!" Jazz yelled. Danny rushed to the bathroom and found Jazz angry again.

"Look, I swear I didn't..." Danny said before he remembered something. "The alarm!" Both brother and sister rushed back to Jazz's room to check the alarm log. Jazz logged on and what she saw made her mouth drop.

"The alarm in the bathroom and our room was disconnected last night at 2:30 am. But I didn't even log in on there to do it." Jazz said.

"Me either. You don't think..." Danny said as both siblings looked at each other, now knowing it wasn't either of them, but something else that's been messing with their stuff.

* * *

Later that day, Danny and Jazz sat in the living room, trying to figure out who's been messing with their stuff. "Dash?" Jazz asked.

"No. He's been cool with me ever since I've revealed myself. He even gives me half his lunch." Danny chuckled. "Could you believe that? After two years of bullying. It's actually pretty sweet." Just then, Sam and Tucker entered the house carrying the box filled with caterpillars. "Hey guys."

"Hey Danny." Both girlfriend and best friend greeted.

"How come you're both not at work?" Jazz asked.

"Apparently our boss has been renting out his van for techno geek parties and the police arrested him for a noise complaint. Could you believe that? I missed out!" Tucker complained.

"Hey! You're mayor now! You should be focusing on getting a girl!" Sam shot back. "I for one am glad we don't have to work for the rest of the spring break. And as a bonus, we get to free the caterpillars and they won't suffer."

"Well good for you sweetheart." Danny smiled, making Sam giggle.

"Okay, I agree on me getting a girl. It's been way overdue. But it sucks that we have to dump these things for free!" Tucker complained.

"WE'RE FREEING THEM FROM OPPRESSION!" Sam screamed before smiling. "Mind if we use your backyard?"

"Go ahead." Danny said as they headed for there, leaving him and Jazz to continue their discussion. "Okay, in the case it might be a ghost, you think it would be Youngblood?"

"I guess, but..." Jazz said before she remembered something. "Wait! Mom and dad installed cameras with special ghost thermal and motion detecting technology."

"You're right! Maybe the cameras might have caught something!" Danny smiled as he and Jazz headed down to the lab to check the security camera footage.

* * *

In the backyard, Sam and Tucker put the box down and began to release the caterpillars into the wild. "Go free my friends. Pupate and become your true selves in a place that is free from the oppression society has placed upon us." Sam smiled as she freed some onto the grass. Tucker then began to giggle, causing Sam to frown. "Really Tucker? I was being sweet to them."

"No! They're tickling my fingers." Tucker giggled. As the tickling sensation began to subside, he smiled at them. "They ain't so bad. I wonder why I used to hate these things so much."

"That's the beauty of nature's creatures, Tucker. They share this world with us." Sam smiled. "We're all connected." Tucker continued to look at the caterpillars with wonder.

* * *

Inside the lab, Jazz and Danny were reviewing the security camera footage when they came across something strange. "This is odd. The motion detecting technology has been shut off last night, but the ghost thermal wasn't." Jazz said.

"Well, let's review what happened last night and see if we find whoever's been in our house." Danny said. They then played the footage of the bathroom camera. Just then, a ghostly figure appeared. It was invisible, so the ghost thermal technology was able to pick up it's heat signature. Danny gasped as he recognized the shape. "Freeze it!" Jazz did just that and Danny stared the figure in shock. It was a female figure with a ponytail. "Is that..."

"What?" Jazz asked. Danny then raced back upstairs. "Danny! What is it?!" Jazz raced after him as they ran through the house and upstairs to Danny's room. Danny searched under his bed, in his bed, and under his desk for the figure. "Danny, there's no one here."

Just then, they heard a burp coming from the closet. "Yes there is!" Danny said. He and Jazz marched to the closet and opened the door to find the female figure, now in a blue hoodie, wearing red shorts and beanie, and eating a bucket of chicken. Danny was in shock as he knew who she was. "Danielle?!"

"Hi Danny!" Danielle, Danny's cousin/clone who is also half ghost, smiled.


End file.
